numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/one is a walking deus ex machina
no i'm not kidding, she really is. she might even be a mary sue parts where she was a walking deus ex machina *'Double Trouble': Somehow knows the riddle immediately ("No one may enter"), basically slides through the door like a pro even when the Twos stopped, and somehow the door pitied her enough to not crush her hand. *'The Two Tree': Ehmm.... got help from Two when she couldn't carry the Two. That's what I call cooperative cheating. *'Ride the Rays': While technically not the walking deus ex machina (or flying. Twelve's actually the walking deus ex machina), she points out the fact that Numberblocks could just add up. Ehm, it would've been quicker to ditch Three! *'Square Club': Literally out of nowhere, she comes into the Square Club and bounces the balls out. Yes, the Numberblocks gone lazy. Except for one... *'The Lair of Shares': SOMEHOW FINDS THE MISSING GEM TO GET TO THE END OF THE LAIR OF SHARES. ALSO, DOESN'T SHE TRAP THE NUMBERBLOCKS?! *'Terrible Twosday': Basically saved the Numberblocks and were able to divide them by Ones (though they techncially somehow came back). WHY DOES ONE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SUPERIOR COMPARED TO OTHER NUMBERBLOCKS?! In summary: Overall now this Numberblock is just being way too unfunny. Each time everybody is stuck, she now just comes in to save the day. For once, make someone else save the day! That happens way too much now. other walking deus ex machinas *'Hiccups': May not really be a "walking deus ex machina" but still, 6-10 somehow figure out that breaking a camera results in losing hiccups (which in reality just makes you lose stuff!) *'Ride the Rays': Basically, Twelve was the walking deus ex machina where she suddenly came in and helped the Numberblocks out. WOW, SO GENEROUS! *'Heist': Sixteen basically screws up the Numberblocks. Suddenly Twenty gets One's teddy bear and basically explains why they had to break in. The reality is much more hurtful than what is shown. BONUS: Season 5 Ratings BONUS: Character Ratings! 11-21 BONUS! Terrible Twosday in a Nutshell DiaTenTwos.png|''WE ARE A LEGION OF TWOS AND WE ARE GOING 2 DIVIDE U INTO 2S!!! SPEAKING OF NINTENDO SWITCH? MORE LIKE INTENDO SWITCH!'' Legless Long Five.PNG|lol i'm prime you can't kill me ZIXX DA DOODYL.PNG|i am zixx in the mix you can't kix my little... remix??? DiaTenTwos.png|(abducts six and turns her into twos) JORKY ATE 2 MUCH.PNG|'DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORN' Legless Long Five.PNG|SINCE I'M PRIME YOU CAN'T DIVIDE ME INTO TWOS! DiaTenTwos.png|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrr_VVtyUA8 (dey try to divide five but one two flies out of control) Possibly the only Fanon Nonrainbow Fourteen.PNG|(l8r in the day) Uh, please know that... er... I'm replacing the cliche Fourteen. DiaTenTwos.png|LOL WE ARE A LEGION OF TWOS AND WE ARE GOING 2 DIVIDE YOU INTO- POUR AAYTE.PNG|NUUUUUUUT 4 LAWNG!!! POUR AAYTE.PNG|FULL-ON AUTO EIGHT OCTOBLOCK EDITION GUNSLINGER EDITION OCTOSIGNAL WAPOWPOWPOWGUN! WAN TOO- DiaTenTwos.png|(DEY JUST ABDUCT AAYTE AND BLOW HIM UP INTO TWOS) I cant explain this.png|(DEY R 2 DUMB) Possibly the only Fanon Nonrainbow Fourteen.PNG|OH SHOOT! (gets blown up 2) Screaming Seventeen.JPG|OH WOW, A LEGION OF TWOS! BETHTER GERL DEN WHATEVER YOU CAN THINK OF.PNG|(randomly expects seventeen to scream out for help) Seventeen.PNG|I'M GONNA PAINT IT I GUESS! DiaZZUnknown.png|(sigh) ...why do normal Numberblocks have to be fools? DiaTenTwos.png|(DEY TRY AND ABDUCT SEVENTEEN BUT ONLY PROCEED IN DRAHPING HIM) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (ONE SHIP BLOWS UP ON LOUIE CHARMA HARMA) ANTY TWOOP.png|(meanwhile) Wow, GOOD! Seventeen.PNG|THAT EXPERIENCE WAS SO GR18 I MUST PAINT IT LIKE A PRO! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(meanwhile in the real world) Now Seventen's painter personality just got on my nerves. He now paints EVERYTHING he sees for no reason. UK, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH JAPAN?! Legless Long Five.PNG|HI, I NEED TO SAVE THE DAY! NOOBY FIVE.PNG|(hijacks the two's ship) I cant explain this.png|(THE TWO IS 2 DUMB) WHEN YOU GET REKT.PNG|(TEN GETS ABDUCTED AND BECOMES TWO FIVES AND NINE SOMEHOW GETS ABDUCTED AND SHIP GETS REKT) Legless Long Five.PNG|wow that nine wrecked my ship now it's time to bring in deus ex machina. HOLY GOSH NOT THE CANON TWENTY ONE HELP ME CBEEBIES IS L A Z Y.png|(randomly comes out of five and spews out division rays at the terrid legion of twos) DiaTenTwos.png|oh wait we forgot any number can be divided by two. Ekko.jpg|(gets abducted and becomes e/2) Seventeen.PNG|YAY, THE LEGIONS OF TWOS ARE BACK! HOLD STILL AS I- PHOTON EXPLOSION!.PNG|(seventeen gets randomly blown up into 8.5 2s and I don't really care if that doesn't really happen) HOLY GOSH NOT THE CANON TWENTY ONE HELP ME CBEEBIES IS L A Z Y.png|(one somehow gets multipled by two) ONE WAY DAB.PNG|(suddenly reanimated ron comes up) THROW THE TWOOOOOOOOOOOP! ANTY TWOOP.png|(spahk throws twoop and twoop blows up the whole legion of twos and divides them all into oblivion) Wow, GOOD! Category:Blog posts